


Psychic Sexuality

by flickawhip



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Jean entangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic Sexuality

Emma’s touch is almost present in her mind before she can stop it, her eyes closing even as she let the passion flow between them. Emma has always been powerful but now she seems almost psychic, it’s as if Emma knows when Jean needs her. The two have never spoken but Emma has always been present in her life. Emma, who even now is stroking her body in a way that makes her shiver, and beg silently for more. The release that comes is powerful and Jean’s eyes open even as she breathes the woman’s name. 

“Emma…”

The silence of the room is broken by someone knocking on the door and she smiles as she moves to answer, her legs a little weak, but she can always lean on the wall as she opens the door. Her smile widens when she sees who is stood on the other side of the door, barely dressed. 

“Emma…”

“Thought it was about time we met properly….”

Emma is smirking. Jean letting her in. The two of them have never been physically in the same room until now. Now it’s just the two of them, powerful and passionate and just wanting each other’s pleasure.


End file.
